Wolves Passion
by WickedArrow
Summary: After waking in the hospital with few memories Kakashi has a dream about something that happens in the near future. What will happen when he starts to have feelings for the man known as Wolf, the second youngest ANBU Captain in the history of the world.
1. Awakening

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he sat up in his hospital bed. He couldn't remember anything. Something moved in the opposite corner and he turned to see what it was.

Naruto stretched and yawned. They had stood watch in the room all night. He turned to look at Sakura in the chair next to him, the blanket around her falling to the floor as she shifted in her sleep. He picked it up and covered her back up, smiling. Naruto caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye and went to draw a kunai before he realized who it was.

"Oy, so you're awake sensei." Naruto said removing his hand from the holster on his belt and stretching.

Kakashi stared at the blonde haired boy across the room.

"M-minato?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, Grandma Tsunade said you might not remember much." Naruto said wearily, "God I hate when that woman is right."

"T-tsunade…" Kakashi said in partial recognition.

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding, "Hm… oh sensei, would you like some tea?"

Kakashi nodded at the strange boy as he opened the door. Naruto went to leave but bumped into someone.

"Ow… what the…" Naruto smiled brightly, "Iruka-sensei! Are you here to see Kakashi-sensei?"

The chuunin scratched the bridge of his nose where a scar ran clear across it.

"Hey Naruto." He said, "Yeah is he awake yet?"

Naruto grinned and nodded

"Yep!" then he pouted, "He doesn't remember me though."

The older man ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're an unforgettable shinobi." Iruka said smiling.

Naruto smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot the tea! Excuse me sensei." Naruto said.

Iruka stepped out of the way and let the boy run to get the tea. He walked into and smiled at Sakura sleeping in the chair, and then he walked over to the blinds opening them to let more light in.

Iruka smiled at the older man.

"Hello sensei." He said quietly.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes, not expecting the light that suddenly flooded the room. Iruka tilted his head, his big brown eyes shining happily.

"Yo." Kakashi said groggily, "Are you trying to blind me?"

"Oops, sorry sensei. I forgot you like dark places." Iruka said with a slight chuckle, "You feeling any better?"

Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Besides the fact I can't remember anything except my team I'm perfect." He said dully.

"Y-your team?" Iruka said startled, "Wait you mean you remember Naruto?"

"Who?"

"The kid." Iruka said.

Kakashi shook his head.

"He looks a lot like Minato-sensei," he said, "but other than that I don't know him."

Naruto walked back in carrying a tray with four cups of tea. He sat the tray down and the room went completely silent aside from Sakura mumbling in her sleep.

"Here you go sensei." The young chuunin said handing a cup to Kakashi.

"Arigatou." He said happily accepting the tea.

Naruto smiled and handed a cup to Iruka.

"Thanks Naruto." Iruka said ruffling the boy's hair.

Kakashi watched the younger man and his student. He felt a pang of something in his gut but he didn't know what it was. Was it guilt because he didn't remember the boy or was it something else entirely?

Naruto walked over and shook Sakura's shoulder.

"Miss Cherry," he said teasing her, "wake up Miss Cherry!"

Suddenly the boy was sent flying across the room and into a medicine cabinet.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi blinked.

"Wow, she's got quite the temper." He said.

"Hai sensei, you're awake." The pink haired girl said bowing slightly.

Naruto shoved a cup of tea into her hands.

"Here crazy woman." He said.

The girl glared at him angrily.

"Uzumaki, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. Sakura went to jump at Naruto just as Kakashi appeared between them. She froze.

"S-sensei…" Naruto stuttered, "You should stay in bed."

The silver haired man turned his head slightly; Naruto could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"No worries." Kakashi said.

"Milady will not be happy." Sakura mumbled.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT HAPPY!" Tsunade yelled from the doorway, "KAKASHI HATAKE, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED!"

Kakashi turned to look at the furious woman. He smiled again, his hetero-colored eyes shining.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." He said.

Tsunade blinked then sighed.

"Alright you can stay up. Just don't pass out on us ok?" the Hokage said smiling lightly, "But you have to let Sakura look at the cuts."

Tsunade looked at Sakura; she'd turned a bright red.

"M-milady?" Sakura said quietly.

Tsunade laughed.

"Ok I'll look at them then." She said still laughing.

Naruto smiled.

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei will be out of here in no time!" he said.

Iruka looked at Tsunade.

"Milady may I have a word with you?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Kakashi watched them leave out of the corner of his eye.

"H-hey sensei?" Naruto said.

"Hm. You mean me?" Kakashi asked smiling.

Naruto blinked, he'd forgotten that Kakashi didn't remember much. He nodded.

"Do you want to get some ramen?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Sounds good."


	2. Ramen

Tsunade led Iruka to an empty room down the hall.

"What's up Iruka?" she asked closing the door behind them.

"It's Kakashi." Iruka said solemnly.

"I figured that." Tsunade said with a sigh. "He doesn't seem to remember much."

"Yes, but he does remember you and the Yondaime." Iruka told her.

"So he probably remembers Rin and Obito too." Tsunade thought aloud.

"Yes, which could present problems if he believes they are still alive." They both realized.

Iruka pondered this for a moment when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade called.

"Milady, Naruto and Kakashi have left." Sakura said after opening the door.

"Where are they going?" Iruka asked in urgency.

"Ichiraku's."

"I'll head them off Milady." Iruka said vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Milady?" Sakura asked.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade questioned the young chuunin.

"Is it right to just lock him up in the hospital?"

-x-x-

Naruto led Kakashi to his favorite ramen shop.

"Mmm…. Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said licking his lips.

"Sounds good." Kakashi said.

Naruto entered the shop followed closely behind by Kakashi.

"Hey old man!" he called.

"Aw… Naruto, my most valued customer." An old man said walking out of the back of the shop. "Oh, and Kakashi too."

Kakashi looked around the small store. He had a strange feeling he'd been there before.

"Two bowls of ramen please." Naruto said.

The old man smiled and set to work. He handed each of them a bowl of ramen. Naruto broke apart his chopsticks.

"Bonzai!" he yelled laughing. He began to scarf down the noodles.

Kakashi pulled off his mask and began to eat the ramen in front of him. The whole shop froze. He looked up from his ramen.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The awkward moment passed and the old man went back to work as Naruto finished his first bowl. The old man handed Naruto another bowl as Kakashi finished his bowl. Kakashi passed the bowl to Naruto who had already finished the second one after quickly eating the noodles.

"Arigatou!" Naruto said. "Um… Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up at him.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Can I…" Naruto began but was cut off.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto flinched and slowly turned around.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said grinning.

Iruka glared at the boy.

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. No breaking out of the hospital." He said standing up and paying for the ramen.

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi who just smiled at the blonde in front of him and thanked him for the ramen. His eyes widened when he saw the silver haired man.

Naruto turned to find Iruka passed out on the ground.

"Wha? Iruka-sensei," the boy said running to his ex-sensei's side. "Not you too!"

The old man walked out and closed up the shop. Then he grabbed one of Iruka's arms and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on, I think he passed out from shock." He said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

The old man shook his head then looked at Kakashi.

"My friend, you seem to have shocked our poor Dolphin-san here." He said.

Kakashi looked perplexed.

"Um… noodle-san…." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei doesn't remember anything."

The old man's eyes widened as they walked.

"That certainly explains a lot."

Kakashi put his mask back on without realizing what they were talking about.

Iruka began to slowly wake back up.

"Ngh…. What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Welcome back sunshine." The old man said with a chuckle, "Can you walk by yourself now?"

Iruka nodded and stood up straight.

"Arigatou." Iruka said.

The old man waved.

"See you later then." He said walking back toward the shop.

As they started walking again Iruka looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi was walking silently with his hands in his pockets.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Hm… what?" the silver haired man asked shaking his head.

"You okay sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm fine; I just wish I could remember what happened. Everything seems so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time." He said with a sigh.

-o-o-o-o-

**Note: Naruto says Bonzai... because frankly I can never seem to remember exactly what it is he shouts when he eats ramen. -_-' I fail epically.**


	3. Tsunade's Plan

"Sakura we have to make sure he's alright." Tsunade explained.

"I know milady, but he has been here for a while. You've already cleared him on every test you can come up with." Sakura said, "The only thing keeping him here is his memory loss."

Tsunade sighed.

"And besides milady, maybe if he sees and hears some of the things he used to before he may start to remember." Sakura explained.

Tsunade nodded.

"That is true Sakura, maybe he will remember something." The Hokage said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Iruka hesitantly opened the door.

"Hai milady," he said quietly, "They're back."

"Thank you Iruka!" she said smiling, "Please tell Kakashi that he should get a good nights sleep."

"For what milady?" he asked.

"I will tell you soon enough, for now though I must speak to Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Iruka said ducking out of the room.

x-x-x

Kakashi sat down on his hospital bed and sighed.

"I hate being in the hospital." He said sadly.

Naruto hugged his sensei.

"Don't worry sensei, you'll be out soon." He said letting go of the silver-haired man.

Kakashi nodded but stayed silent. Naruto recognized a sad and lonely look to his eyes. Iruka walked in the room.

"Naruto, Lady Hokage would like to see you." The brown-haired man said scratching at the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said quietly. He turned and began to walk out the door. "Be back soon."

Kakashi continued to sit in silence. Iruka looked at him sadly.

"I know how you feel ya know." He said quietly.

"Oh and how do I feel then?" Kakashi challenged.

"You feel sad and alone, not knowing where you belong or what you can do." Iruka said sitting in a chair across the room, resting his chin in his hands.

"So I guess you do know then." Kakashi said quietly.

"Yeah, growing up without a family you get used to the feeling." Iruka said quietly, "Naruto understands that too. The Yondaime died the day he was born so he grew up without a family."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

x-x-x

"You wished to see me Godaime?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hello little brother." Tsunade said grinning.

Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"I have a mission for you if you want to accept it." She said.

"I can't ma'am." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Oh and why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakash…" Naruto started.

"Kakashi is the reason for the mission." Sakura said from behind him.

Naruto looked completely puzzled.

"Naruto, I'm sending Kakashi home tomorrow." Tsunade explained. "I want you to watch out for him until he gets most of his memory back."

Naruto smiled widely.

"Yes ma'am Lady Hokage!" he said hugging the blonde woman tightly.

Tsunade smiled.

"You better go tell him the news then." She said.

"Right!" Naruto said dashing out the door and down the hall.

Tsunade laughed.

"That boy will never stop surprising me."

x-x-x

Iruka had fallen asleep in the chair on the other side of the room after telling Kakashi he should get a good night's sleep. Kakashi laid back on the pillow with his hands behind his head, totally unable to sleep.

"Yeah!" someone yelled down the hallway, waking up most of the people around them.

Iruka woke with a start.

"What is he up to now?" he said getting up and walking out into the hall.

Naruto almost slammed into Iruka. He slid to a halt in front of the tired man.

"Naruto, patients are trying to sleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto said grinning.

"What are you so happy about? Iruka asked curiously.

"Sensei gets to go home tomorrow." Naruto replied happily.

"W-wha?" Iruka said in disbelief.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"The only catch is I gotta watch over him until most of his memory comes back." The blonde said still grinning.

Iruka turned from his normal tanned skin tone to sheet white.

"S-something wrong Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka shook his head.

"No, nothing Naruto." The man said yawning. "If it's alright with you though I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

Iruka nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto walked in the room smiling. Kakashi had moved to look out the window since he couldn't sleep.

"Hey sensei." Naruto said looking out the window too.

Kakashi smiled.

"So she's letting me go home?" he asked the quiet blonde.

"Yeah, but umm…" Naruto paused turning a bright shade of red. He was glad it was dark.

"Let me guess, she's giving me a babysitter." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Kind of." Naruto said.

"It either is or it isn't." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Well… you might want to get some sleep." Naruto said quietly, "That way we can get out of here early tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded.

"Wait… did you say 'we'?" he asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"He he… yeah." The blonde said, "Grandma Tsunade wants me to watch over you for a while."

"I see."

Naruto turned to leave and Kakashi sat back down on the bed.

"Sensei…" Naruto said pausing at the door.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing… see you in the morning." He said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said quietly, laying down and looking at the wall.

"You're welcome Kakashi-sensei." He said closing the door silently behind him.

Naruto ran down the stairs of the hospital and out the door. He didn't want to go home so he wandered silently around the village.

He walked to a little park and sat down on a bench and began staring at the sky. Stars twinkled brightly overhead as two new chakra signatures entered his proximity. Naruto recognized them immediately.

"Hey Kiba." He said without looking away from the stars.

"Hey Naruto, how'd you know it was me?" Kiba asked.

"Lucky guess." He lied.

Kiba sat down next to him.

"What's up?" the young Inuzuka asked.

"Just waiting for morning." Naruto said stretching.

Kiba laughed.

"That's right, you're taking Kakashi home right?" he asked.

Naruto froze.

"How'd you know?"

"Ino told me." Kiba stated flatly.

"I'm going to kill Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

Akimaru barked from on the ground at Kiba's feet. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Akimaru." He said scratching behind the nin-dogs ears.


	4. Tsunade's Guilt, Wolf's Anger

Kakashi tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream sending him on a roller coaster ride:

"Look out!" someone called from in front of him.

Giant explosions erupted all around him.

"Kakashi! Move it!" someone said tackling him before an explosion erupted where he had been standing. He looked up at the person who had tackled him. A wolf mask looked back at him.

"Are you ok Kakashi-sensei? The man behind the mask asked with concern.

"I'm alright." Kakashi said standing back up.

The man sighed in relief.

"That's good." He said, bright blue eyes shining. Turning he called over his shoulder, "Crow, Bear let's go."

"Right!" the other two ANBU ninja called, retreating.

Kakashi finally got a good look at the battle field. Blood covered everything.

"There's no more we can do here." Crow said. "What do we do Wolf?"

"We regroup." Wolf said.

Bear and Crow nodded.

"You ready Sensei?" Wolf asked, no it wasn't Wolf. Kakashi opened his eyes, he saw Naruto grinning at him. He smiled.

"Yeah just let me wake up a bit more." He said.

Naruto nodded then remembered the cup in his hand.

"Oh here Kakashi-sensei." He said handing the cup to Kakashi. "I had to guess at how you like your coffee."

Kakashi took it gladly.

"Thank you Wolf." Kakashi said absently, taking a drink.

Naruto tensed. Kakashi looked up when the basic atmosphere of the room changed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Sensei, w-what did you just call me?" Naruto asked.

"I called you by your name Naruto." Kakashi said blinking. "And thank you for the coffee, it's just the way I like it."

Naruto smiled.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei." He said, icy blue eyes shining.

Kakashi knew those eyes; he had seen them in his dream. He silently drank his coffee. Naruto looked around the big white room scowling. Kakashi laughed.

"You know, everyone on my ANBU team hated white too." He said.

"I bet." Naruto said tensing up again.

Kakashi noticed the change immediately and decided to continue on with what he was doing.

"It seems someone has taken over my favorite mask." He said with a sigh, "I miss my post as Wolf."

Naruto mentally flinched.

~How does he know? ~ Naruto thought to himself. ~I'll ask Lady Hokage later. ~

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the silence from the blonde boy. He slowly stood up.

"Well we should be off." Kakashi said. He stumbled forward slightly, feeling extremely dizzy all of a sudden. A strong slender arm caught him around the waist.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm alright." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled.

"Good. We should get going then." Naruto suggested. "Tsunade-sama has already signed your release forms."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. He went to walk out the door when he realized that Naruto's arm was still around his waist. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto quickly released him.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." He said looking down at the floor. His face was extremely red.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem Naruto." He said quietly.

Naruto stayed silent and walked out of the room. Kakashi followed him down the quiet hallway. A young kunoichi in a bear mask ran up to Naruto.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san, Hatake-san." She said in a quiet voice.

"Morning." Kakashi said waving a hand lazily. Naruto nodded in response to her greeting.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-taicho wishes to see you." She said, "Hatake-san is to stay in the waiting room until your return."

Naruto nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"I'll be right back Sensei." He said bowing his head. He walked outside and made sure no one could see him before using a teleportation jutsu.

x-x-x

Tsunade looked out her office window, across her beautiful village.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Wolf asked appearing next to her in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade smiled.

"You know you can drop the act around me little brother." She said quietly.

"I suppose so." Wolf said taking off his ANBU mask. Naruto smiled. "So what's up big sis?"

"I need your squad on a mission." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Some of our forces are being wiped out by an unknown enemy."

Naruto picked a scroll up off her desk and read it.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. "What about Kakashi?"

Tsunade looked up at him sadly, guilt written across her face. Naruto realized what she wanted to do.

"Hell no! You're not sending him with us!" he yelled.

"I have no choice, he may have lost his memories but he's still the best shinobi in the village." She explained.

Naruto clenched his fists.

"You would send him on a suicide mission?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…." Tsunade began.

Naruto put the wolf mask back on and held up a hand.

"We'll go." He said coldly. "But Kakashi dies and you'll be hearing from me again ma'am. It won't be a pleasant conversation."

He vanished in a cloud of smoke before she could say another word.

Tsunade sat back down in the chair behind her desk. Shizune walked in.

"Milady?" Shizune asked.

"Not now Shizune."

x-x-x

Wolf appeared in the hospital waiting room a few minutes after his conversation with Tsunade. He looked at Kakashi.

"Come with me." He commanded.

Bear walked out of the shadows.

"He's supposed to wait for Uzumaki-san, commander." She said.

"We have our orders." Wolf growled. "Go find Crow and meet us by the gate in an hour."

Bear nodded and vanished.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Lady Tsunade wants us to investigate the disappearances and murders of many of our spread out forces and allies." Wolf said viciously, handing Kakashi the scroll he'd gotten off Tsunade's desk. "This is not a good idea."

Kakashi read over the scroll and nodded.

"Let's go, we need to gather some supplies." Wolf said walking out the door followed closely behind by Kakashi. "Do you think you can keep up without falling?"

"I think so." Kakashi said.

"Good then follow me." Wolf said taking to the rooftops and running across them. Kakashi followed his lead and took to the rooftops. He followed the ANBU ninja closely until they reached their destination. They stood outside one of the many Jounin flats of the village.

"Search your pockets." The ANBU instructed.

Kakashi dug in his pockets and found a key. Wolf took the key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome home Kakashi." He said solemnly.

Kakashi walked into the slightly messy house. He ran his fingers over the table, books, and walls slowly making his way towards the back. Wolf followed him silently through the house.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked at barely a whisper.

Kakashi nodded.

"I've lived here since I was in the Black Ops with Obito and Rin." Kakashi said stopping suddenly and gripping the doorframe in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry." Wolf said reaching out and lightly squeezing his shoulder.

"It's fine." Kakashi said opening the door to the bedroom in front of him. He walked inside and grabbed a bag off the stand next to his bed.

Wolf looked inside and noticed that it was the cleanest room in the small house. He watched Kakashi carefully; he noticed a strong determination in the man's eyes. Kakashi pulled two uniforms out of the closet, one a Jounin uniform and the other a….

"You still have an ANBU uniform?" Wolf asked.

Kakashi nodded, his eyes briefly showing sheer sadness that was quickly replaced by the determination again.

"I know I really have no right to, but it's going to feel strange being the only non-ANBU ninja in our little expedition team." Kakashi said reaching up onto the shelf and pulling down a wolf mask similar to that of Wolf.

Wolf stared at the mask.

"The White Fang." He said quietly.

The Jounin nodded.

"I'm surprised you know about that." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't touched this mask since my father died, he was the best there was."

Wolf chuckled.

"There are many in the corp. who would argue that with you." He said.

"Who do they think is better?" Kakashi asked putting the uniforms and mask into the bag and grabbing a small pouch to hook onto his belt.

"You."

Kakashi stopped.

"I'm not near as good as my father was, if he hadn't killed himself he'd still be the top ninja in Konaha." He said quietly.

~Why are you beating yourself up like this Sensei? ~ Naruto wondered behind his mask.

Kakashi stumbled forward again. Wolf quickly reached out and caught him. Somehow he ended up knocking his mask off.

Kakashi smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." He said quietly.

"No problem Sensei." Naruto said, not caring if Kakashi knew or not. He pulled Kakashi back up on his feet. Kakashi crouched down and picked up the mask that had fallen to the floor. He smiled running his thumb across the scratches made on the cheeks.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you believe that's the third one that Tsunade has had to give me?" he asked.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah they get destroyed pretty easily in the heat of battle." Kakashi said handing the mask to Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto said putting the mask back on. "I'll let you do what you need to and meet you outside."

He went to walk out the door.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said quietly.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked stopping in the doorway.

Two long slender arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Kakashi said burying his face in the blonde's hair.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes.

"F-for what Sensei?" Naruto asked, thanking Kami he had put the mask back on already.

"For helping me." He said quietly.

"With what?"

Kakashi released him and smiled at the boy when he turned around.

"You'll find out later." The silver-haired Jounin said mysteriously. "Come on, we've only got a few minutes to get to the gate."

"Right." Naruto said. He looked at the older man and his black uniform. ~Black? ~ "Kakashi-Sensei, when did you change into the ANBU outfit?"

Kakashi grinned.

"Oh yeah… he he, Yondaime's yellow flash technique comes in handy."

Naruto froze again.

"M-m… never mind. Let's go!" Naruto said.

"Teleportation jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"See you there. Kakashi said vanishing.

Naruto smiled.

"Crazy Sensei." He said. Naruto looked once more around the room and vanished.


	5. Author's Note

**NOTE: The next chapter will be my next update for about a week. School starts back up Monday and I need to concentrate on my school work. Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing it. Any criticism is welcome, both good and bad. If you think something should happen, let me know, I'm always welcome to some new ideas and I am editing this a bit as I go so please feel free to share.**

**Arigatou,**

**WA**


	6. Conflict Among Comrades

Sakura ran to the Hyuuga estates as fast as she could.

"Neji!" she yelled when she got there, "Neji where are you?"

Neji looked up from his spot in the garden. He slowly got to his feet.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked calmly.

"Orders." She said trying to catch her breath.

Neji nodded and walked inside. He gathered a few supplies and reappeared in his ANBU uniform.

"You should change into your uniform." He said.

"Release." Sakura said, her red outfit melting into her black ANBU outfit.

"Transformation jutsu… good thinking." Neji complimented her while putting his Crow mask on.

Sakura grinned behind her Bear mask.

"We should get to the gate." She said and vanished. Neji followed suite.

x-x-x

Naruto and Kakashi waited in silence for Bear and Crow to arrive.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his fathers White Fang mask.

"Crow and Bear, they can't…" Naruto paused.

"They can't know that I know who you are." Kakashi stated flatly.

Naruto nodded as Bear and Crow appeared a yard away from them.

"Well look at this." Bear said with a giggle, "We have two commanders of the pack now."

Crow shook his head.

"So you took on the mantle of White Fang, eh Kakashi?" Crow asked staring directly at the silver-haired Jounin.

Kakashi nodded but remained silent.

"Let's hope you can live up to the name." Crow said.

A second later Crow was being picked up by the front of his shirt. Wolf growled at him, looking up at the ninja in his hand.

"Shut up Crow." He growled. "You should have more respect for your superiors."

Crow looked back at him with cold grey eyes. He laughed.

"You really think I'm scared of you Wolf?" he snarled. "Put me down and we'll see who's scared."

Kakashi placed a hand gently on Wolf's arm. Wolf looked over at him and saw him silently shake his head. He dropped Crow to the ground.

"Let's move out!" Wolf commanded, turning around and walking out the gates to the village.

Kakashi followed closely behind him and Bear behind him. Crow sat for a moment where he'd been dropped then followed all of them.

"What's his problem?" he asked Bear.

"You know he loves Kakashi." She whispered back. "He'd never let anyone say anything against his beloved Sensei."

"I heard that!" Wolf yelled over his shoulder.

Bear fell back right behind Crow.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"You've never seen him when he's really pissed off." She answered.

Crow wanted to ask what she meant but thought better of it. They all followed Wolf in silence. Bear stared at his back for a while.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Just between here and the Hidden Sand Village." Wolf replied. "Our men are being wiped out ahead and it's our job to find out why and by whom."

Bear and Crow nodded.

x-x-x

Wol began thinking about the conversation he'd had with Kiba.

~x~x~

"That's right, you're taking Kakashi home right?" Kiba asked.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"Ino told me." Kiba stated flatly.

"I'm going to kill Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

~Bear you are gonna die after this.~

Akimaru barked from the ground at Kiba's feet. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Akimaru." He said scratching behind the nin-dogs ears.

"Hey Naruto..." Kiba said.

Naruto looked up at him.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering something." the Inuzuka said scratching the bridge of his nose kind of like Iruka.

"So spill it." Naruto said plastering a fox-like grin on his face.

"Well, you really like Kakashi don't ya?" he asked.

"Of course I do, he's my Sensei." Naruto said.

"That's not what I meant Naruto." Kiba said.

Naruto's face was already a bright red.

"I don't know. Maybe." he lied.

Kiba nodded.

"You should do your best to protect him then." the Inuzuka boy said quietly, "Don't let those you truly care about get hurt."

"Don't worry Kiba, no one will get hurt on my watch." Naruto said smiling, "Believe it!"

~x~x~

"No one will get hurt." Wolf said quietly.

He stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Let's set up camp for the night." he said.

"Right!" Crow and Bear said in unison.

Wolf looked around at the small group.

"I'll take the first watch, Crow will take the second." Wolf said calmly.

Crow nodded.

"Yes sir!" Bear said.

Naruto chuckled to himself, he loved bossing Sakura around.

"What can I do?" Kakashi asked.

Crow looked over at the silver-haired nin.

"You should still be resting but Hokage-sama made us drag you along." he sneered.

Wolf threw a kunai towards Crow, who ducked out of the way.

"You're getting way out of line Crow." he said hotly. "Keep it up and you won't live much longer."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Crow sneered, "I dare you to try."

Wolf's eyes were already taking on a red tint because of his rage.

"Don't tempt me!" he growled.

Bear began to drag Crow to the other side of the clearing.

"Let me go!" Crow commanded.

"Shut up idiot!" Bear hissed. "Are you trying to get him to go nutso demon on everyone?"

She made him help her set up the tents they had brought.

"Shit." Bear said.

"What's the matter?" Wolf asked walking over to them.

"I forgot to bring an extra tent." she said quietly.

"Kakashi laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to sleep under the stars tonight." he said.

"No you're not." Wolf said, "You'll sleep in my tent."

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not going to impose on you." he said.

They began to argue back and forth about who would do what.

"HEY!" Bear yelled above the noise.

Both men quieted down.

"Thank you." Bear said, "Why not just share for the night?"

Wolf coughed. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess that's a good idea." Wolf said hesitantly.

~Damnit Sakura... What are you up to?~ Naruto thought.

Kakashi nodded.

"Then maybe we should do watches in pairs." he suggested.

"Whatever wannabe Fang." Crow said.

This time Kakashi grabbed him.

"I've had just about enough of you kid. Keep it up and you won't have to worry about what _he's_ going to do to you." he said viciously.

"Hey, hey let's not fight amonst ourselves, we've got more important issues at the moment." Bear pointed out.

Wolf nodded.

"Hate to say it but she has a point." he said.

Kakashi released Crow and vanished into the lower part of a nearby tree. Wolf did the same after casting a warning glance at Crow.

After the others vanished Bear hit Crow upside the head.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled. "You're supposed to be the quiet one."

"The quiet ones are usually the ones who cause the most problems. I thought you knew that already Pinky."

"You've got issues." Bear said entering her tent. "Wake me up when it's our turn for watch duty."

x-x-x

**Note: I am so sorry that this is so late. I had a very busy break. I will try to keep a steady pace when posting. Thank you.**

**WA**


End file.
